


Fatal Chocolate

by Naemir



Category: D.Gray-man
Genre: Chocolate, Christmas, Fluff, Humor, Lavi is a dick again, M/M
Language: Français
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-26
Updated: 2017-06-26
Packaged: 2018-11-19 08:12:22
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,227
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11309319
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Naemir/pseuds/Naemir
Summary: Noël. Jour sain, jour béni. Jour de miracles aussi, puisque ce soir, Kanda est de la fête malgré lui. Tout aurait pu tellement bien se passer si Lavi n'avait pas tenté cet ultime affront envers sa personne.Révélant par la même occasion, le terrible secret du japonais.





	Fatal Chocolate

Noël. Jour saint, jour béni, empli de joie et de rires. Jour de retrouvailles et de célébrations, de traditions et de partage.

Noël, soir de tous les possibles, de tous les miracles.

Miracle d’ailleurs relativement bien incarné par la personne aux bras résolument croisés, assise dans le fond de cette salle surpeuplée et euphorique, dissimulant son visage et son regard assassin derrière ses lourdes mèches brunes.

Car oui, pour la première fois en 9ans passés à la Congrégation de l’Ombre, le tristement célèbre Exorciste Kanda Yû _participait_ aux festivités du réveillon. Enfin, « participer » est peut-être encore un bien grand mot quelque peu prématuré ; disons plutôt qu’il _assistait_ à la fête, ce qui était déjà un exploit en soi, tout le monde s’accordait là-dessus.

Personne n’était réellement sûr de l’identité de l’investigateur de ce prodige, qui avait visiblement réussi à se montrer plus que persuasif pour trainer le japonais jusque dans la cafétéria, au milieu du bruit, du monde, des rires et des chansons, de la joie et de la bonne humeur. Bref, tout ce qu’il fallait pour mettre ledit japonais d’une humeur de chien. Plus que d’habitude, en tout cas. Selon les rumeurs, il avait été question de confisquer son précieux sabre, de lui donner Chaoji comme partenaire pour sa prochaine mission, de l’étrangler avec ses Sôba et autres menaces diverses et variées. Lavi, toujours très au fait de ce genre de ragots, avait laissé sous-entendre que quelqu’un avait posé l’ultimatum « Tiedoll », ce qui aurait finalement décidé le froid, l’asocial, l’irritable et détestable brun à descendre les rejoindre en ce soir de fête.

Certes, il détonnait un peu sur les autres avec sa mine de trois pieds de long et les regards meurtriers qu’il lançait à la cantonade. Mugen avait été laissée dans sa chambre et l’empêchait effectivement de commettre une hécatombe de sang-froid, mais ce n’était certainement pas l’envie qui lui en manquait, loin de là. Ses ondes négatives étaient telles qu’un cercle de taille respectable en était venu à se former tout autour de lui, et quiconque aurait osé franchir la ligne se serait vu mourir dans d’atroces souffrances. Il n’avait pas besoin de son Innocence pour étriper un homme, particulièrement quand celui-ci se révélait être croisé avec un lapin qui, visiblement, n’attendait que de se faire dépecer.

_ Alors mon petit Yû ? Tu t’amuses bien ? Avoue que ça fait du bien de vivre un peu et de voir des gens, hein ?

Réplique facile et habituelle de la part du concerné, qui vit ses menaces tomber lamentablement à l’eau. L’absence d’arme chez son ami à poils longs rendait le lapin bien hardi, lequel ne se priva pas pour taquiner le japonais en souriant d’un air profondément enjoué. Il bénissait la personne qui avait réussi à amener Kanda jusqu’à eux, la soirée promettait d’être des plus formidables.

Evidemment, Lenalee —cette rabat-joie selon l’avis du plus vieux qui prenait pourtant beaucoup de plaisir à la tâche— vint les séparer quand Yû se mit à étrangler son compatriote avec la guirlande dorée qu’il avait tenté de lui poser sur la tête et invita l’ainé à venir partager au moins un bout de gâteau avec eux, à défaut de sa si bonne humeur.

Grommelant, pestant, soufflant, Kanda se plia néanmoins à l’exigence, sachant pertinemment qu’envoyer bouler Lenalee un jour de Noël, c’était se mettre son frère à dos pour tout le reste de l’année. Et il avait déjà suffisamment à faire pour gérer son propre état d’énervement et de frustration sans avoir besoin d’en rajouter une couche avec le débile et son béret.

Kanda s’installa en silence à la table que la brunette avait réservé pour « toute » la bande, regroupant la majeure partie des Exorcistes –tous en fait, ils étaient trop peu nombreux pour faire une sélection—lesquels riaient, parlaient, chantaient, hurlaient. Un cauchemar.

_ Ah, Kanda ! Ça fait plaisir de te voir ici ! On a cru que tu ne sortirais jamais de ton antre.

Le japonais plissa les yeux, choisissant de ne pas répondre à la provocation ouverte d’un Moyashi hilare. Le morveux ne perdait rien pour attendre de toute façon, Kanda avait bien l’intention de se venger d’un tel coup bas. Parce que le faire chanter en prenant Mugen en otage, c’était une chose –et il se maudissait encore pour avoir été si peu vigilant—mais tenter de le faire plier avec les arguments de Chaoji et Tiedoll, ça, ça, c’était réellement impardonnable. Alors oui, sa vengeance serait terrible. Il ferait payer au centuple le Moyashi pour la torture qu’il lui infligeait ce soir.

La soirée passa donc avec une lenteur accablante, le malheureux Exorciste hésitant fortement entre se suicider avec le petit angelot sur la table, décoration de mauvais gout sans aucun doute supervisée par Lenalee et son frère, ou bien l’enfoncer le plus profondément possible dans le gosier de Lavi, qui ne cessait de le harceler pour qu’il participe un peu aux conversations.

Fallait pas pousser non plus ! Il était là contre sa volonté, c’était déjà pas mal !

Fort heureusement pour lui, la scène traditionnelle de la distribution des cadeaux fut décidée pour le lendemain matin, aux premières lueurs du jour —exceptés pour les paquets du Moyashi en l’honneur de son 16ème anniversaire— histoire de « faire comme au bon vieux temps et parce qu’il y a des enfants dans la salle » dixit leur cher Intendant qui n’avait manifestement pas compris que Timothy ne croyait plus au père Noël depuis belle lurette. Mais ainsi, Kanda voyait finalement son calvaire s’achever plus tôt que prévu, ce qui constituait l’unique bonne nouvelle de cette soirée apocalyptique. Il lui tardait de retrouver la douce et sombre quiétude de sa chambre.

Evidemment ses plans pourtant parfaits furent une nouvelle fois contrecarrés par un lapin un peu trop insistant.

_ Allez, Yû, fais un effort, quoi !

_ Lâche moi connard ! Et ne m’appelle pas Yû, bordel !

Kanda se débattait contre un rouquin au sourire de psychopathe, qui tentait de lui faire entrer de force dans la bouche une petite douceur sucrée, chose que le japonais avait en horreur. Le spectacle était des plus divertissants et Allen éclata de rire devant les efforts vains du brun pour se soustraire à la poigne du Bookman Jr. Quand le borgne avait une idée en tête, de toute façon…

_ Laisse toi faire, Bakanda, rigola le maudit en avalant lui-même une partie de sa propre réserve de bonbons. Il ne te lâchera pas avec ça.

_ Ferme là, saloperie de Moyashi ! Et toi le lapin, tu arrêtes immédiatement où je te fourre Mugen dans le derch’ jusqu’à la garde !

_ Ce que tu es vulgaiiiire, Yû ! Allez ! Ouvre la bouche !

_ NON !

Grossière erreur de la part du jeune homme qui s’en rendit compte, dommage pour lui, un peu trop tard. Luttant comme un beau diable sur le sol de la cafétéria, écrasé par le poids d’un Lavi déterminé et d’un Timothy qui lui agrippait les jambes pour couper toutes tentatives d’évasion, il ouvrit la bouche pour un cri farouche. Ni une, ni deux, Lavi lui fourra le chocolat à la liqueur dans la gorge et referma avec force sa mâchoire, le forçant à avaler en riant tout ce qu’il pouvait.

Alléluia ! Il avait réussi ! Kanda avait mangé –certes, sous la contrainte, mais on ne va pas chipoter pour si peu—un chocolat de Noël. Oh, jour béni de Dieu, à marquer d’une pierre blanche ! Si cela n’avait pas déjà été un réveillon, Lavi aurait insisté auprès du Vatican pour faire passer cet exploit comme étant une fête nationale. Que disait-il ? Mondiale !

_ Putain d’enfoiré de—

Lavi se recula légèrement, se préparant à détaler pour sauver sa peau, lâchant finalement un Yû furibond dont le visage virait au rouge brique. La tablée s’esclaffa joyeusement tandis que le japonais ne partageait pas du tout leur accès d’hilarité, crachant ce qui lui restait de chocolat sur le sol. Lenalee fit la moue, s’apprêtant à le rabrouer pour sa grossièreté sans pareille —ils ne faisaient que passer du bon temps en famille après tout, ne pouvait-il pas se montrer un tantinet civilisé pour une fois ?!— mais Kanda ne lui en laissa pas vraiment l’occasion.

En moins de temps qu’il n’avait fallu au rouquin pour tenter d’étouffer Yû avec le chocolat, ce dernier s’écroula en arrière avec un gémissement étranglé. Sa tête heurta le dallage avec un son mat et le silence se fit à sa réaction peu banale et exagérée. Comment ? Il ne courrait pas après Lavi pour l’étriper en bonne et due forme comme il en avait l’habitude ?

Non, Kanda était occupé à une toute autre tâche. Celle de s’asphyxier sur place avec on ne savait quoi, les yeux révulsés et le corps en proie à de violentes convulsions.

Miranda poussa un cri, renversa une partie de la table en se levant brusquement, Lavi se recula précipitamment, terrifié, alors que Timothy allait se réfugier un peu plus loin, comme si le mal habitant le corps du brun pouvait le contaminer lui aussi.

_ Il est possédééééé ! Hurla un Krory hystérique avant de se mettre à courir en tous sens.

Allen, qui jusque-là riait du malheur de son pire ami/ennemi, se précipita vers l’avant, passant par-dessus la table pour se laisser tomber aux côtés de l’Exorciste, paniqué. Panique qui commençait à gagner la totalité du réfectoire qui s’agglutinait maintenant naturellement autour de la table, rumeur massive et montante qui couvrait les chants de Noël diffusés par un Komulin dernière génération.

Allen agrippa le bras de Yû, le secouant doucement.

_ Kanda ?! Eh, Kanda !

Sa seule réponse fut une écume blanchâtre au coin des lèvres bleuies du japonais qui poussa un nouveau gémissement à fendre l’âme. L’effroi déforma ses traits juvéniles avant qu’il ne se tourne vers les autres, fébrile.

_ Allez chercher l’infirmière ! Vite !

 

_Merry Christmas_

Kanda poussa un râle caverneux, ouvrant difficilement les yeux. Son visage lui donnait l’impression d’être en feu et sa gorge n’était pas en reste non plus, sa peau tendue et douloureuse l’empêchant de faire des mouvements trop élaborés. Pour une fois qu’il bénissait son incapacité à sourire correctement.

Un léger raclement l’avertit de la présence d’un intrus à son chevet, qui se trouvait être le jeune Walker, les deux pieds sur le lit de l’infirmerie, un livre ouvert posé sur ses jambes tendues.

_ Tu as meilleure mine, constata-t-il d’un ton qui se voulait plat, mais dont il avait bien du mal à dissimuler la joie et le soulagement qui l’habitaient. Il respirait mieux, maintenant que Kanda était réveillé.

Ce dernier tenta un regard menaçant, dans la mesure de ses faibles moyens, la peau gonflée de ses paupières plissant ses yeux d’une manière plus comique que terrifiante. Maudit soit le lapin et ses idées, dès qu’il sortirait de l’infirmerie, il en ferait du civet.

Allen se remit d’aplomb et l’étudia attentivement.

_ Au moins, ta grosse tête vide a retrouvé une taille à peu près normale, railla-t-il.

Le japonais gronda, irrité que le maudit se paye le luxe de se foutre de sa gueule. Dans son malheur, Kanda estimait cependant qu’il avait de la chance ; ce n’était pas Lavi qui se tenait à sa place ; les blagues foireuses en auraient été bien plus insupportables.

_ J’vais tous vous crever… marmonna le brun, peinant à respirer, sa gorge encore enflée lui faisant un mal de chien.

Putain… pourquoi ses dons de régénération ne pouvaient pas gérer une réaction pareille, hein ?! Il pouvait survivre à une balafre de la taille d’un bras en travers du torse et être sur pied le lendemain matin, mais _ça_ , non. Ah ! Ça aurait été trop simple, bien entendu !

Allen lui lança un regard blasé, découragé par l’attitude de son camarade avant de rétorquer d’un ton nonchalant :

_ Franchement… tu pouvais pas le dire avant ?

_ Vous ne m’en n’avez pas laissé le temps, bande de crevards !

Allen soupira à nouveau, désabusé. Evidemment, il se permettait de faire le malin, maintenant que Kanda était hors de danger, selon les dires de l’infirmière. Mais il n’était pas bien frais non plus, quatre heures plus tôt, quand le japonais s’était écroulé dans la cafétéria en tressautant comme un damné. Il passait sous silence les longues minutes de panique intense et la crise de larmes hystérique qui l’avait saisi quand ils avaient tant bien que mal transporté Kanda à l’infirmerie. Il s’était même dit pendant une folle minute que le Comte était l’investigateur de cet odieux attentat –ou bien un ennemi de Kanda, ces derniers faisaient légion parmi les Traqueurs après tout—et qu’il cherchait à tous les détruire de l’intérieur par le biais de la nourriture empoisonnée.

L’hypothèse du complot meurtrier s’était écroulée quand l’albinos avait remarqué que la boite d’où avait été tiré le chocolat assassin était déjà bien entamée –principalement par ses soins—et que personne ne semblait réagir aussi violemment que l’avait fait Kanda.

Passé le moment de confusion et de stress, le verdict de Komui et de l’infirmière en chef était tombé et Allen ne savait pas vraiment s’il devait rire ou pleurer.

_ Sérieusement… être allergique au chocolat…

 

* * *

 

Allen leva le nez de la pomme qu’il épluchait soigneusement pour l’alité, le fixant d’un regard brillant d’une révélation quasi-divine. Kanda haussa un sourcil.

_ Quoi ?

_ Mais attends… c’est pour ça en fait !

_ Pour ça, quoi… ?

_ Je comprends maintenant pourquoi tu ne voulais pas qu’on joue avec le chocolat fondu la dernière fois !

**Author's Note:**

> On sent que je transvase d'un site à l'autre sans la moindre cohérence. En même temps, il fait chaud alors un peu de froideur avec Noel, hein...


End file.
